


Realization

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Established Relationship, Explosions, Extremis Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Knotting, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had not expected to get attached to Harley and he really had not planned on the way certain Omega instincts started rearing their head with increasing frequency. It was more than obvious, however, that both things were related.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I did here. This was borne of a need to have some Harley Keener interaction, an Alpha/Omega/Alpha relationship and a different kind of twist on how an Omega Tony would respond to Harley.
> 
> This one fills the bingo square I1: CaptainThunderIron (a ship I haven't written before)

This was disgustingly ridiculous. It wasn’t even quantifiable on any scale Tony had ever heard of. Kidnapped. Again. “Does this happen to you often?” he wasn’t alone this time and it was terrifying him in all the worst ways. “I feel like it does.”

It had to be when he’d invited Harley, the brilliant little Alpha that Tony had gotten attached to completely without his consent, to New York. He’d just wanted to bring the kid up, show him his lab and see what that amazing mind could create when the world was at his fingertips.

They couldn’t have waited until after the kid had gone back home where it was clearly safer. He sighed. “You would think it wouldn’t.”

_Especially now that I have fucking Extremis but noooooooooo. They just have to be remnants of AIM who know how to handle someone with enhancements. Of fucking course._

“I’m sure your mates will save you.” The teasing tone had him looking skyward. Harley had been wickedly delighted to hear that, somehow, Tony was in a relationship with an Alpha Norse God _and_ a misplaced Alpha super soldier.

Far too delighted.

He had then proceeded to ask very inappropriate questions and, to Tony’s silent amusement, threatened both of them if they did _anything_ to upset ‘his favorite Omega mechanic’. The kid might be gaining height but he certainly didn’t have anything on Thor or Steve.

Still…it had been ridiculously adorable to watch the little Alpha posture threateningly in front of two of the most Alpha Alphas Tony had ever come across. Even more hilarious when both of them had taken Harley _very_ seriously.

“I’m not some damsel in distress.”

He wriggled around and snarled lowly when his restraints didn’t give. Maybe he shouldn’t make it so obvious what he did when someone kidnapped him? Blown up base after blown up base was a huge red flag to some of the smarter kidnappers.

They had been very thorough securing him after injecting him with something that had felt like liquid ice.

Harley arched a brow at him and despite being tied up, just like Tony, bright amusement sparked in his eyes with a hint of mischief.

 _Fuck_. If they laid a finger on this kid he was going to wipe them from existence. He’d salt and burn the Earth. These fuckers wouldn’t know what hit them. The second that shit wore off they were going to learn exactly why you shouldn’t mess with Tony Stark or anyone he cared about.

 _We’re connected_.

He could still remember those ridiculous big eyes, the pout and the mop of unruly hair as Harley had given him one of the single most pathetic kicked puppy looks Tony had ever seen in his life. It had actually made his damn heart seize in his chest with an unexpected swell of emotion and _attachment_.

Somehow he’d adopted the little smartass and his Omega instincts, despite Harley _not_ coming from him, claimed the little Alpha as _his_ in a way Tony knew they shouldn’t have. That fact didn’t seem to matter and the very thought of anyone or anything harming Harley had a vicious kind of rage boiling inside of him. Extremis writhed within his very being, distant and just out of his reach, as Tony yanked at his restraints with a frustrated snarl.

He’d promised to keep Harley safe.

Now he’d managed to get both of them kidnapped and tied up. “You ok?” he shoved the anger aside and focused on the important thing: Harley’s wellbeing.

“Of course.” There was more amusement in the kid’s tone. “I’m just a dumb kid. What could I possibly do?” Harley’s scent was pleased, far too pleased. “Why would they _ever_ tie me up properly?”

His arms moved forward and Tony grinned wide, wicked and sharp. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Relief crashed into him and he wanted to laugh. It probably would have come out sounding absolutely insane and in the process it would have alerted their kidnappers that something was off.

“To save you from your kidnappers?”

Nothing made an Alpha happier, it seemed, then protecting an Omega. He was still amused that it was a little Alpha so focused on it. In any other situation it would have had his metaphorical hackles rising – poor little Omega can’t protect himself – but it was _Harley_ and Tony was just as protective of his little protégé.

“Who was letting you set off explosions not even twenty-four hours ago?”

Harley gave him that same damn look that quickly turned into a delighted grin as he closed the short distance between them. A low little whistle escaped. “They really didn’t want you getting loose.” Considering his hands were not secured together and he couldn’t possibly use one hand to free himself that was more than evident.

_Not even taking into account the weird shit they drugged me with._

“Probably heard what happened to the last guys.”

An enhanced Tony Stark, not properly restrained, would have been the kind of nightmare these guys clearly didn’t want to deal with.

It took Harley a bit but soon enough Tony was free. He absently rubbed his wrists and forced himself to his feet.

“Woah.” Tony curled an arm around Harley’s back when the little Alpha unexpectedly threw himself at Tony and shoved his face against Tony’s neck, breathing in and gripping his shirt.

He let Harley ground himself, let him reassure himself that Tony was fine, before Harley pulled back and visibly focused as Tony offered him a grin.

“Feel like blowing something else up?”

The look of unholy glee on Harley’s face would have sent a lesser man screaming. Tony hadn’t known a kid could look so viciously happy to cause massive damage but, considering everything, he probably shouldn’t have been too shocked. In fact he felt proud as Hell that Harley could bounce back so quickly.

Was this what being a parent felt like?

_Nope. Nope nope nope. Do not go there right now. You need to get out of here and make sure Harley is safe. Bad brain._ _Stupid Omega instincts. I swear I'm the king of bad timing._

He looked at Harley, breathed in the happy scent filled with affection and care, and felt something twist inside of him.

_Fuck. Fuck. You want one, don’t you? You want one that is completely yours. One you don't have to give back. You want to give Thor and Steve little menaces of their very own. Those Alphas are going to sense it and you’re going to be knocked up before you can blink._

_Son of a bitch._

He shoved those thoughts to the side, focused on the little Alpha practically pressed up against his side, as he regarded Harley again. “R&D isn’t going to know what hit ‘em when you get in there, kid.” They really wouldn’t. He couldn’t wait to see it.

Tony watched the look on Harley’s face change to shocked wonder and shy pleasure. As if he wasn’t going to snatch Harley up, set that kid up with every single opportunity he could need and watch him succeed.

It would be a waste for someone so smart, so gifted and with such a beautiful mind not to shine. He didn’t care if Harley didn’t share his blood. The kid was one of Tony’s regardless.

* * *

They landed seconds after the first explosion blasted through the silent morning. It echoed through the hills and burned the air. Another explosion and another followed after in quick, short order.

“Well…it certainly looks like Tony _was_ here.” Steve stared at the blazing fire and the plume of dark smoke rising.

“Our little chaos maker.” Thor grinned in absolute delight. “I’m very sure our Omega is still here.” It was impossible not to hear the satisfaction and pleasure in Thor’s tone. It certainly saturated his scent.

Steve always marveled out how delighted Thor could get at the first sign of chaos and wondered if he’d become immune to it after countless centuries around Loki.

Another explosion sounded and that’s when Steve could hear it. The sound of familiar voices. His eyes darted around and caught movement in the direction he’d heard the sound originate from. Thor turned to look as well.

Tony.

Tony _and_ Harley.

They were safe and sound. Every last ounce of tension bled from his body. He’d been sure that Tony could handle himself, sure that Tony could keep himself in one piece especially with Extremis, at the very least until they had arrived.

He didn’t hesitate to head in their direction, closing the distance swiftly, as Thor easily matched his pace all the while idly swinging Mjolnir.

Harley was tucked right up against Tony, eyes still watching the base exploding and burning, with Tony’s hand absently gripping his shoulder. He could see lingering anger in Tony’s eyes as they stared at the base and then beautiful eyes, whiskey brown and so bright, turned to look at them.

“You’re late to the party, boys.”

That pulled Harley’s attention from the destruction. “ _I_ had to keep Tony safe.” There was a decidedly unimpressed look on Harley’s face and the accusation in his tone was more than obvious. “I thought we had talked about this.” He tilted his chin.

Steve actually felt suitably scolded at the completely unmoved expression aimed at them.

“Harley!”

“You are right.” Thor easily agreed. “We did not keep Tony safe.” He maintained eye contact and Steve couldn’t help but be impressed by how easily Thor seemed to handle Harley’s overprotectiveness of Tony. It was always interesting to watch him interacting with a child. “Thank you for watching out for our Omega when we couldn’t.”

“It’s like I’m not even here.”

Steve couldn’t have held back the smirk at Tony’s putout expression if he’d had a gun to his head.

Harley whipped his head back to look up at Tony. “They _promised_.” He hunched his shoulders a bit but pressed forward. “An Alpha should _always_ protect their Omega.” Steve could remember Tony explaining to them that Harley’s Alpha father had abandoned his Omega mate and two children without a glance back.

It certainly explained this bit of Harley’s protectiveness. The way Harley clearly adored Tony explained the rest. It didn't take a genius to see that Tony was just as protective of Harley and there wasn't a question that he adored the little Alpha. Steve could only imagine how good Tony would be with a kid of their own.

“You’re right.” Steve agreed, “Thank you for keeping him safe, Harley.”

Harley noticeably puffed up at the praise, his hand gripping Tony’s dirty shirt, while he stayed right in Tony’s space and refused to budge. If Steve didn’t know any better he would have thought that Harley _was_ Tony’s biological child.

There had been more than a few times during Harley’s visit that he’d wondered, briefly, if it was possible but Tony had assured them both that he had never given birth and that Harley was exceptional on his own.

 _He came by it honestly_ Tony had grinned, amused and pleased, as Harley had manipulated the holograms that Jarvis had displayed for him in the workshop. But the sass and impressive quips had Steve questioning how much of _that_ Harley had come by honestly and how much was him watching Tony effortlessly maneuverer around everyone using only his words.

* * *

Tony stared at Harley sleeping, safely, in the bedroom he’d designed for Harley’s use. It was a reassurance he needed after they had been kidnapped and, even with Extremis now cheerfully buzzing through him again, he was having a hard time shutting off the protective instincts their kidnapping had caused to surge to the forefront. He’d kept the kid in sight ever since they had made it back to the Tower.

The surprising, unexpected, flash of need to have one of his own was still there and hadn’t faded like he’d thought it might.

Tony hadn’t actively thought of starting a family of his own since he was seventeen and keenly missing his own. He certainly hadn’t thought it would be possible after Afghanistan and Iron Man. Not even when Thor had first claimed him and Steve’s claim had followed shortly after.

He stepped away, “Jarvis. Keep an eye on him. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Of course, Sir.” Tony knew that Jarvis had a soft spot for Harley. He still had to say it. Hearing the confirmation helped to settle some of his sharpened protective instincts.

Tony managed to make it to his bedroom and had barely stepped a foot inside, the door shutting behind him, before warmth was pressing him back against the closed door. He blinked up at Thor who easily hauled him up so Tony’s legs were hooked around his waist and their lips pressed together in a hungry kiss.

His toes practically curled and the buzz of lightning underneath Thor’s skin had him arching into the kiss with a little whimper of need.

They broke for air and, without dislodging Tony, Steve leaned in to curl his fingers in Tony’s hair and pull him in for an equally demanding kiss. Arousal curled bright and warm inside of him, causing his cheeks to flush and his hole flooded with slick in anticipation of an Alpha knot, as he breathed in the scent of both Alphas pressing in close.

“I was thinking…” he almost squirmed at the complete attention of both Alphas focused on him but his instincts were preening at the attention and the heady scent of arousal he could still smell flooding the air.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

He imagined a little boy with Thor’s infectious laugh and a little girl with Steve’s eyes. It was painfully easy. He’d kept all of those thoughts to himself but Harley had managed to set his instincts off and now he couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

“Next Heat…I'll stop taking my birth control.”

Tony glanced up from where he’d looked down and saw two pairs of wide, shocked and pleased eyes staring at him as though he’d hung the Moon and filled the night’s sky with stars.

Thor was the first to snap out of it and Tony found his lips captured again as his back left the wall and within seconds Steve was pressed up against his back. He was blissfully surrounded by both blond Alphas, warm and secure, as they touched and kissed him.

Steve’s lips pressed against the back of his neck, right over his bonding glands where both Alphas had left their mark, while Thor’s mouth moved down to press against his throat.

 _Oh fuck_.

Their clothes ended up in a discarded mess, strewn out all over the floor, before he found himself pressed down onto their huge bed and surrounded by warm, strong blond Alphas.

“You’re going to give us children, precious one?” Thor asked as his fingers twisted inside of Tony and he keened at the burst of pleasure as he shoved his hips down and tried to take them deeper. Steve sucked a mark into the skin over his collarbone as Tony writhed in their hold. "Are you going to give us beautiful little gifts?"

“Little geniuses with big brown eyes?” Steve asked when he managed to pull his mouth away from Tony.

"And their Omega bearer's quick wit?"

Tony nodded rapidly, breathing coming fast and harsh, as arousal twisted and built inside of him. He could feel how his body was soaking Thor’s fingers with slick and he could feel how ready he was, how he _needed_ one of his Alphas to fill him up.

“Please please please.” He was babbling and trembling, on the edge and desperate, as Thor lazily pulled his fingers out and Tony was shifted so his knees were pressed into the mattress. Thor spread them wide and Steve moved so he was in front of him.

Steve’s thick, hard cock was right in front of his face and Tony wrapped his mouth around it seconds before Thor started to push into him.

He moaned around the hard length of Steve as Thor’s cock spread him wide and his hole ached as it stretched to accommodate the Alpha. “You’re so good, Tony.” Steve’s fingers carded through his hair and, behind him, Thor echoed the praise.

“Our beautiful Omega.”

Fingers flexed where they gripped his hips and Tony shuddered as Thor pushed deeper until he was completely buried inside of Tony. Distantly Tony could hear thunder and he knew that New York City was about to enjoy a thunderstorm.

Tony sighed as he gave himself over to his Alphas. He was warm and safe and deliciously full as his Alphas took care of him. It was times like this that Tony wondered why he’d held off from accepting an Alpha, only able to feel Howard’s burning disappointment at an Omega son, but at the same time part of him wondered if somehow he hadn’t know that any other Alpha would have been wrong.

It was a better thought then letting the Alpha who had sired him have any kind of impact on his choice in mate.

Behind him Thor started off at a lazy, indulgent pace, while Steve was content to let Tony suck and lick. He could hear how Steve’s breathing shuddered and how Thor’s enjoyment increased as his pace picked up.

Pleasure pulsed inside of him with each thrust and his moans had Steve groaning as the fingers carding through his hair gripped him gently.

Tony shoved back into Thor’s thrusts as best he could and relaxed his throat when Steve started to fuck down his throat. There was nothing like being caught between two powerful Alphas. There was nothing like being completely at the center of them, the absolute focus of their arousal and care, was a heady feeling that Tony happily threw himself into.

“You feel so good, precious one.”

“I can’t wait to see you swollen with our child.”

Lightning flashed through the room and thunder rumbled after it. Tony could hear the way both of his Alphas were losing themselves to pleasure, how his own was right there on the edge, as their praises washed over him.

The kidnapping was far from his mind, everything focused on his pleasure and Alphas, as a particularly deep thrust had him coming with a wail around Steve’s cock. His body tensed, ass clenching tightly down on Thor’s cock that pumped rapidly in and out, as Steve pulled back so he could catch his breath.

“There we go.” Steve breathed, voice rough and thick, as his thumb stroked Tony’s flushed cheek. “You’re such a good Omega. Our perfect mate.”

Tony basked in the praise and eagerly accepted Steve’s cock as it pushed back inside of his mouth.

It wasn’t long before Thor’s knot was catching on his rim and Tony was whimpering at the feeling of too much. He shivered and jerked, whining around a mouthful of Steve, as Thor finally slammed deep and worked his knot inside.

The feeling of it swelling up, pressing against his sensitive inner walls and spreading him wide, had Tony coming again. Tony’s body greedily milked Thor’s knot as the Thunder God emptied his release inside of Tony with a moan of satisfaction.

Tony was a limp mess between them, held there by strong hands and what energy Extremis gave him, as Steve fucked down his relaxed throat until his knot caught behind Tony’s teeth.

His mouth was stretched wide, jaw aching lowly at the impressive size of Steve’s knot, as Steve came down his throat with a groan of enjoyment. He swallowed as best he could, some of it escaping out of the corners of his mouth, as Thor’s hands stroked against his warm skin.

The storm outside had calmed to a low rumble and the occasional flash of lightning.

“We’ve got you.” Thor promised as he continued to pet Tony and Steve’s fingers had taken to once more carding through Tony’s hair. “We’ll take care of you, Tony.”

Tony blinked lazily, warm and content, as he looked up at Steve. He could feel how one of Thor’s hands moved underneath to cup his flat stomach, the words that came next were foreign and filled with promise, as Thor rocked up against him and Tony shuddered at the pleasure of Thor’s knot brushing his prostate.

When their knots finally went down Tony was carefully cleaned up, a plug pushed into his sloppy hole, before he was sandwiched between both Alphas. He pressed into their hands, contentedly returned their kisses and finally drifted off to sleep after soft _love yous_ from both.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see why I said I have no idea I was doing with this? This really was an excuse to throw Harley into a fic and I really loved the idea of a young Alpha Harley finding himself getting protective of Tony because of their "connection". It's still snarking and smartassing (those are now words) at each other but I've thrown ABO in there to fuck up bits of their dynamic (plus I just love Dad!Tony more than words).
> 
> I feel like this bingo square kicked my ass and not in a good way (though I don't think there is a good way to have your ass kicked). Hopefully it was at least an entertaining read. I scrapped my original Thor/Tony/Steve fic (might do something with it but probably not) and went with this.
> 
> So...how'd I do?


End file.
